


Avengers Preference

by DinahEvans



Category: Avengers, MC2 (Marvel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinahEvans/pseuds/DinahEvans
Summary: The title says it allA/N: Request in the comment bar CAUSE LIKE I NEED IDEAS





	Avengers Preference

**Author's Note:**

> How they ask you out :)   
> Hope u guys enjoy  
> Request in the comments section pls

Steve :

You were just lounging on the couch strolling threw Netflix, finding NOTHING to watch ( mostly because you've watched everything already ) . Just as you got up to leave the couch and go to your room you heard strange noise coming from the hallway, and if shield haven't taught you enough you would know it's mostly likely someone trying to break into the tower. You grab the nearest weapon which was an unused curtain rod (don't asked me why it was there), and speeded into the hallway and started to beat your victim senseless.  
"WOW Y/N IT'S ME IT'S STEVE" He was almost out of breath.  
You helped Steve get up "OMG I'm so sorry" Then you slapped Steve across the check "I THOUGHT SOMEONE BROKE IN AND WHAT WAS THE WEIRD NOISES YOU WERE MAKING ?".   
Steve blush almost hardcore blushing "Well... you see I was... I was practicing on how I'm going to ask you out" he gives you a soft loving smile and you reply with "Sure il go out with you BUT don't tell Tony God knows how many annoying jokes he'll make". Steve just laugh and smile at you.

Tony :

"Y/N you are the best secretary I've ever had" Tony tells you, you just roll your eyes "Tony didn't you tell that exact same thing to Pepper ?" Tony was about to say something but then close his mouth you just shake your head and say "Exactly". It was silent for a few minutes before I decided to ask him one last question before I leave work to go home, "Is there anything else you want me to add to your schedule before I go home for the night". "Yes" He states "Reserve Dinner at Saint Marie Restaurant for seven pm and have a limo pick up Miss Y/N on 1869 Vivian Road house number-You cut off Tony "Tony I know my address and are you taking me out on a date ?" "I don't know guess you will have to find out"

Bruce :

"BRUCE "you yelled you've ran across all the hallway looking for a that darn scientists   
"I THINK IVE FOUND THE MISSING SUBSTANCE THAT WE NEED FOR THE POWER GENERATOR"  
I heard voices coming from the other room I decided to put my ear on the wall ( CAUSE THATS WHAT YOU DO KIDS) to be able to listen to there conversation ( it's not east dropping if it involves Bruce ) .  
"I don't know how to ask her vision what if I say the wrong thing" Bruce states  
"If your able to talk to her in the lab then this should be no problem" Vision answer   
"Ok then if she says yes where am I supposed to take her for the date I don't know to much about her taste in food" Bruce was loosing hope you could hear it in his voice.   
So you decided to open up the door and say "Yes I'll go out with you and the perfect date with you would be to finish THE DARN POWER GENERATOR. Oh with sushi on the side cause like SUSHI IS AMAZING"   
You go and grab Bruce is hand and pull him toward the lab .

Thor   
"Thor Odinson Will you marry me " You said with a huge smile on your face   
"Um Y/N isn't it I who shall ask you that question" you started to frown "Thor just answer the fucking question" Thor looked at you for a moment "I believe this is the part where Captain says Language" you groan you were getting a little annoyed "THOR" "Right, well um we haven't even gone on a date yet you are asking for my hand in marriage, maybe we should do the "first date" isn't that what you Midgardien call it" you threw away the ring box and leap into Thor arms and said "oh Thor I would love to go on a date with you." As Thor carry you away you thought to yourself thanks Tony.

 

Bucky   
"No" was all you could say Bucky that damn idiot tried to ask you out was he kidding you, litterly half an hour ago he was yelling the shit out of you.  
I turned my back to him and started to walk away   
"Bitch" he muttered "TAKE THAT BACK" You yelled   
"No why the hell should I " he spat back you went to throw a punch but he blocked it and pushed you against the wall holding both hands firmly "Stop acting like a fucking bitch towards me all because I told you to listen to my order for once"  
He started to suck you're neck you wanted to resist but at the same time you enjoyed it "woo Bucky we haven't had our first date yet" he looks up at you with a smirk "Oh so you came to your senses" "Shut up and kiss me"

Peter:  
You were in Algebra class, you. We're so bored due to the fact that YOU KNEW EVERYTHING your dad and your Uncle Bruce has Taught you all of this when you were five and having to relearn it isn't fun. Finally the bell rang for lunch YOU WERE FREE YOU WERE FREE I TELL YOU (well at least for an hour) .you decide to take the usual a slice of pizza, pop some veggie chips and a sandwich. As you walk pass by the table a few people were calling you name asking them to sit down with them, you walked pasted them and sat at a table with two people who looked like they were starting at you.  
"Hey spidey" you waved your hand in front of his face "Why you staring at me haven't your mother told you it's rude"   
Ned drops his sandwich in shock as well as Peter he leans into Peter's ear and whisper "how does she know" you just smile "Well to answer your question Ned I read his mind simple"   
"WHAT" Ned basically yells  
"SO COOL RIGHT"  
"TOTALLY "  
"Yes Peter I'll go out with you"  
Peter just completely straight up starred at you with his tomatoe.  
"Oh and FYI my dad will probably kill you with his suit"  
"Even better" Ned says "I mean the fact your dad is iron man not that he gonna kill Peter".  
"That's my dad for ya anyways Peter be at my house for 7 sounds great?"  
He was about to open his mouth but then you cut him off by saying "great"


End file.
